


A new life

by Queenlilly2003



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Characters will be different than in canon, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenlilly2003/pseuds/Queenlilly2003
Summary: Erens parents left him at a young age and now he has to stay with them for 1-2 years in the same house.





	1. The beginning

. Even POV/|\ Hi, my name is eren and I am 23 years old. Now let’s start at the beginnning I was 2 weeks old when my parents left me with my grandparents. I am a certified genius and I had started college at the age of 6. I was told at the age of 7  that my parents had 9 children after me. At the age of 8 I was told the bad news that my grandparents are dying and would only live for another year. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~During that year my grandparents emancipated me. I had a male person who helped me with my shopping and life duties of an adult, he was exactly like a tutor. My siblings names are Ryan 21, Adam 20, Elizabeth 19, kage 17, Ian 17, rose 16, Chloe 14, Lillian 12 and the youngest violet who is 9. I never really understood why my parents left me when they had another a year later but anyway I don’t resent my siblings, oh and there is also an adopted child but I don’t know their name I only know that they are 24.When my grandparents passed away I was given the house I’m currently in. I also am gay. Oh I almost forgot I am also a hermaphrodite. Anyway that is the beginning of my life


	2. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is meeting with his lawyers after a request to see them

Eren POV 

I had just woken up when my phone went off.’ Hello’ , ‘ hello is this even Yeager’ ‘ yes , speaking’ ‘ hi my name is Adam lanyard and I work for the hero lawyer company’ I was very confused and it shocked me to be speaking to a lawyer ‘ I’m.. hi what can I do for you’ ‘ oh yes I was your grandparents lawyer and your parents have just contacted me for you to live with them for the designated 1-2 years’ I was in shock I honestly didn’t understand anything that was happening ‘ I’m designated 1-2 years?’ ‘ oh! Yes you didn’t know’ ‘no’ it was very clipped and I would feel bab later ‘ oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you didn’t know’ he was mumbling to himself, it’s fine so what did you mean about the 1-2 years?’ ‘ oh yes you will have to live with your parents for those years so they can get to know you’ ‘ ok thank you for telling me’ ‘ it’s fine it my job after all’ I chuckled then said ‘ that is true anyway when am I supposed to live with them’ oh um in two weeks’ he said in an awkward tone of voce ‘ right’ I sounded and feel tired.’ Where do they live l?’ I finally questioned’ oh in shiganshia they live on a house with others they work with’ well anyway I have got to go thank you for listens goodbye eren’ yes goodbye I whispered into the phone.


	3. Packing to move

Eren POV 

I am having to pack my entire life just so my parents who abandoned me in the first place can meet me’ I raged. Sigh’ let’s begin’. The next few hours is me packing and moving the boxes into the moving truck that was rented by Adam.

by the end of the day I’m tired and hungry. I go into my kitchen take out chicken and vegetables to make seasoned chicken with veggies g. After I’m finished eating I go and shower and get ready to go to bed.

when I get into bed I start to read one of my many books, after reading for about 1 hour I’m ready to sleep


	4. Packing to move

Eren POV 

I am having to pack my entire life just so my parents who abandoned me in the first place can meet me’ I raged. Sigh’ let’s begin’. The next few hours is me packing and moving the boxes into the moving truck that was rented by Adam.

by the end of the day I’m tired and hungry. I go into my kitchen take out chicken and vegetables to make seasoned chicken with veggies g. After I’m finished eating I go and shower and get ready to go to bed.

when I get into bed I start to read one of my many books, after reading for about 1 hour I’m ready to sleep


	5. Telling others about someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geisha and Carla have to tell their children and colleagues that their child they abandoned will be moving in

Other POV 

the table was set up for a dinner with many. People started to walk into the kitchen talking with eachother. By the time most were sat except for the bosses. The bosses walked into the room and everyone  fell quiet. After everyone served themselves Erwin one of the bosses spoke” Carla and grisha have something to tell us” most were very curious.

grisha/Carla POV 

grisha cleared his throat “ so before Ryan was born we had another son a year before, his name was wren and he is 23” before Carla could speak Ryan spoke first “ SO let me get this right, you abandoned our older brother then have another one a year after and not bring him into the family” he spat “ listen we could not deal with what he was we were a lot younger” “ what couldn’t you deal with” Mikasa said “ he is intersex” Carla finally sighed after a long pause “ what is intersex” violet asked “ it’s were you are both female and male biologically” Levi said “ so you got rid of him because what you couldn’t deal with an intersex child” Lillian said” no it’s not that we just were not ready to deal with that at that time of our lives” “ok when is he moving in?” Erwin questioned “ in 2 weeks time “ “ ok we can deal with that erwin said


	6. All about

Levi, 34, ceo, dating Erwin have been together for 10 years,

 

Erwin, 36 ceo, dating Levi and has been for 10 years, Levi and Erwin have 2 sons, Liam 6 and Jason 1

 

levis squad 

Carla, 52

mikasa, 24

petra, 30

oluo, 29

armin, 24

connie, 25

eld, 31

gunther,31

historia,26

sasher,25

Jean, 25

Extra

mike,30

Grisha,56

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some original characters in the story. Thank you for reading


	7. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is moving into the house today

Eren POV

Beep 

Beep 

‘ mm shhh be quite’ while I reach out and fumble with the alarm clock.

The time at the moment is 7:00 am which is way to early to be up, but I have to start moving today and the drive is about 2 hours I think.

I go to my closet to get change what I decide to wear today is my high wasted black ripped jeans with a oversized graphic te-shirt tucked in, also my hoodie I case I get cold because I’m weak like that and get cold so easy. Anyway for shoes I decide to wear my combat shoes.

After my shower I went downstairs for some breakfast which I just had a piece of toast and some fruit in a bowl.

I had mostly finished packing over the last week, the only things I had to finish packing were my books, so I decided to quickly do that before the moving van comes.

4 hours later

“ finally” I stood and stretched with a groan.  
It took what four hours to pack all of my books, anyway the moving van should be here any minute now

10 minutes later

I heard the crunching of gravel from the drive way 

The van reversed back so the movers could put my boxes in.

Just after the movers left to take my things to the new place, I grabbed my personal belongings and locked the door

“ Goodbye”

I felt weirdly emotional about the move also very nervous, but I guess everything happens for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about my writing I am horrible at it but I had this idea and wanted to put it into words. Also before I forget alot of the charters will be different than in canon, sorry if you don’t like don’t read🤷🏼♀️ 
> 
> Thank you for reading😊


End file.
